One Weird Kid
by Teh w4nd3r3r
Summary: Wolfgang knew there was something not quite right about that boy. He soon finds out that he had no reason to worry about someone so quirky. Oneshot.


**(I got the idea from after Wolfgang gave me his picture. He had a heart over his head and was essentially telling me he would always keep an eye on me. Of course I understand he just loved the fact that we were friends.)**

* * *

The town was currently covered in the dark of the night, the sun having retreated into the horizon earlier. Its summer air was thick with moisture, an early warning that there would be a storm in the near future. Many of the residents had gone into their homes for the night, getting ready to sleep the rest of it away. The only sources of light were the residents' homes, the stars, and the full moon. Tom Nook's shop had closed for the day, and only a few residents were out on their nightly endeavors.

Among these residents was a navy-blue furred wolf by the name of Wolfgang, who had just stepped out of his home. He was a rather snarky individual who lived close to the town's gate. Although he was slightly older than the other residents, he never seemed to act like it, often making remarks that made him unpopular among the town's residents.

Well, most of them anyway. There was one resident that seemed to be genuinely unfazed by any of Wolfgang's snarky remarks. This was a human boy named Roy. Unlike the other residents, Roy had arrived here with nary a Bell to his name. With no way to pay for his home, he had to take up a very short-lived position as Nook's assistant. Wolfgang did talk to him, but he was unable to get no more than five words out of the boy, and the lupine concluded that he was "one of those weird silent type characters". For the next few weeks, he kept an eye on Roy, observing him as stealthily as he could until he was sure he knew everything he could about him.

Roy turned out to be a reserved but fairly nice young man. He talked to everyone and always had a warm, peaceful smile on his face. At first Wolfgang found that smile annoying and weird, even by his standards; the fact that Roy seemed to take any insult directed at him with a grain of salt only added to this. It was as if the human simply could not hear him. Wolfgang also learned that Roy was financially lucky; the human had managed to become completely debt-free in only five weeks and obtained a mansion-sized home. This annoyed Wolfgang to no end; he hated it whenever someone else had a lot of money, as it usually meant that they were also snobby to everyone. The last thing he learned about him was that he took care of everyone and everything, including the town itself. In mere weeks he had the town look more like a forest, something that actually pleased the lupine because it reminded him of his upbringing and shocked him because it was done by someone who was so weird.

* * *

At the moment, Wolfgang thought back to the last time he was confined to his home. When he had become sick with a cold, Roy was the only one who stopped by every day to give him medicine until he felt better. Although he did that with everyone, the fact that he was considerate enough to help him be healthy again despite his remarks left him feeling some sort of admiration for the human.

"Roy's not as bad as I thought," Wolfgang said to himself. "He's certainly a step up from these other hacks." The boy was atypical, to be sure, and as he began walking down to the beach, he found himself lost in memories of Roy. Everytime he saw him, he felt a small ache in his chest that seemed to mysteriously vanish whenever Roy was within arms reach. He suppressed that feeling by insulting Roy, but as the days went by, it felt increasingly wrong to insult him. Wolfgang found that he had become more prone to confess his secrets to him rather than let out a snarky comment. There was something weird about that boy, to be sure, but he could not understand what that was.

"Why can't I get that boy out of my head?" he wondered aloud. He picked up a peach and bit into it in frustration, quickly reducing it to seeds with his fangs. Upon reaching the beach, he sat down on the sand, closed his eyes, and let out a low, short howl. A few minutes passed before he heard footsteps nearby; someone else was here as well, and they probably heard his howling. He stood up, shaking the sand off his Gracie shirt and out of his fur, and approached the other person.

"Speak of the devil," Wolfgang said in a low voice. The "someone" turned out to be Roy, the one person he did not really want to see right now. That small ache in his chest surfaced again as he came closer to him. "What are you doing up so late? Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" the lupine asked the human.

"I was on my way home, Wolfgang," Roy replied. "I was just doing some last-minute things."

"Like what?"

"Clearing out some weeds I might have missed, sending some mail, and fishing."

"Fishing? At midnight? Man, you are one weird kid," Wolfgang said, "but I like that about you," he quickly and unintentionally added. He silently cursed to himself about that last quip, not even sure if he meant it.

"Um, thanks? Anyways, I'm sorry if I might've upset you in any way. I'll be on my way." Roy turned to leave, but was stopped when Wolfgang told him to wait.

"I'm actually glad you're here. I wanna give you something..." Wolfgang trailed off. He reached into his shirt's pockets and pulled out a green leaf with a tag attached to it. "It's a picture of me," he finished, giving the item in question to Roy. He knew that giving someone a picture of yourself was a sign of deep respect and admiration for that person, yet he felt something...different, yet familiar. He couldn't tell what it was, but he figured that he would find out eventually.

"Wow, thanks a lot Wolfgang! I'll treasure it for as long as I live," Roy said with a sincere smile on his face. Upon seeing that smile, Wolfgang began wondering if he was beginning to fall for him.

"This way, no matter what happens, you'll know that I'll always be watching you, so don't get into any trouble, you hear?" After he said that, Roy hugged him, an action that left him speechless. Roy never did this with anyone, not even with Maple or Lucky, so what made him so special?

_Eh, who cares_, Wolfgang thought as he smiled and returned the hug, tail wagging furiously. The canine wasn't falling for Roy, though he was almost certain it was the other way around. There was one thing he knew for sure in that moment, and it was that this human was _weird_.

And that was exactly what he liked about him.


End file.
